The Cromwell Chronicles
by SilverGlaive
Summary: Cromwell is released for vacation time! Where will he go! What will that pesky familiar of Alucard's do? Is the world big enough for one eight eyed dog?
1. Whine Cromwell Whine

I do not (sadly) own Hellsing or any of its characters. I own nothing.   
  
I'm actually writing about an ignored character in Hellsing fanfiction. Cromwell! So bear with me here. I'm trying something new.   
  
{Cromwell's thoughts}  
  
(Alucard's thoughts)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cromwell was bored. Not the bored one usually gets when all activities seem dull and unproductive. No, the kind of bored one would probably rip their hair apart and go insane from. The last time he was let out from Hellsing's last art restriction he mused was when that Incognito summoned Sett. His master had summoned him and he got a well deserved battle for his waiting. He could still hear the sweet command coming from Hellsing's lips…  
  
********flashback*********  
  
"Situation A. Unlock limited release control system to level one. Activate the Cromwell Initiative. Your master Hellsing commands it!" Integra yelled.  
  
{YES! Finally Hellsing says those sweet words! It's been over twenty years since I was allowed to roam the plain of the living. Master, Alucard! Release me; you have your orders, release me!}   
  
Cromwell could feel the final art restriction release; he could feel the mental bindings come lose from around him in his master's mind. That is were he usually resides in, the dark crevices of Alucard's subconscious. After his assistance is unwanted he is locked away back into his cage waiting ever patiently for his next brief moment of freedom.   
  
"Acknowledge my approval. Alucard!"  
  
Integra's call could be heard throughout the Tower of London. The master of monster's fury was burning. Alucard was being quite slow to respond.  
  
{Release. Me. Now. Alucard! Master! You're so melodramatic. You can easily absorb all of the blood from this forsaken tower and defeat your enemies! What on this mortal Earth are you waiting for!}   
  
Alucard started to mentally laugh at the impatient symbiot. Then replied to poor, impatient Cromwell.  
  
(Foolish familiar I will in all due time! I want to see what this Incognito has for me, but alas Sir Integra calls. Alright Cromwell you are released from your confinement.)  
  
With that said the area turned a horrible scarlet and from all the scarlet came Cromwell. Teeth pulled back, ears tucked, and all eyed eyes dead set on his master and his opponent.  
  
************ (end of flashback) *********  
  
{That was a glorious battle, but it was so short! I am now bored. There is nothing to do in this subspace pocket in my Master's subconscious. I want blood. I want adventure. I want…my belly rubbed? Where did that come from? Hmmm…I must ponder about that later. Master? Master! Are you listening to your –loyal- servant? Hello~! Master! Listen to me~!}  
  
Before Cromwell could whine and whimper like a lost puppy Alucard responded.  
  
(Cromwell what is it! I'm busy, whine about your damn bloodlust later. )  
  
{Master? I been here for over four months and I was wondering…}  
  
(What ever it is the answer is no-)  
  
{But Master~! I wanted to ask if I can come out for a little bit. Just a simple question from your –faithful- servant.}  
  
(I would love to Cromwell, but one itty bitty problem there.)  
  
{And that would be?}  
  
(Integra Wingates Hellsing.)  
  
{Shit. Master she wouldn't even know! Please~!}  
  
(You know the answer you stupid dog! Silence or I will shut you up myself!)  
  
{Fine! I'll just tell your little police girl about-}  
  
(What are you talking about…You wouldn't dare betray me! I command you to shut up!)  
  
{Well, I don't know about that…It would be so easy if I did wouldn't it? My demands Alucard! I may be your familiar, but I am not completely under your control! I want a vacation now!}  
  
(Fine you punk! I'll see if my –dear- Master would improve. She is the only one that can release you. She has those damn art restrictions from her ancestor Van Hellsing!)  
  
Alucard went through the wall of his chambers and went to his dear Master, Integra.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Read and review people. Please tell what you think. 


	2. Gameboys and Mind Tricks

Many thanks people! I'm glad you like this. Here's chapter two!  
  
'thought'  
  
(Alucard Telepathy)  
  
{Cromwell Telepathy}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Integra Wingates Hellsing was just released from her imprisonment. She now spends all of her time reading and signing reports about the Tower of London incident. Only taking breaks to use the restroom and to eat. She was now taking a small break for her afternoon tea…  
  
"Damn you Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
  
But she currently isn't doing that at the moment. Integra is playing Pokemon on her gameboy color. Yes, she has a gameboy color. How hard is it to believe that? She keeps it hidden from everyone else by hiding it in her desk when not in use. She wouldn't tell you she has one if you ask her though. Not even in the worst torture. Her reputation of being the emotionless, cold ruler of Hellsing would be at stake!  
  
"Hello Sir Hellsing. How are we this glorious night?"  
  
Before Alucard fully appeared Integra put the gameboy under her giant pile of documents on her desk. She hoped Alucard didn't see it.  
  
"What do you want Alucard? I'm busy."   
  
"Why Master! Do I need a reason to see you?"  
  
"You only come here when you want something or you have a mission. So spit it out or leave."  
  
"Well…Master. It's been quite a while since…Cromwell had a run. Can he have a few days to…stretch his legs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sir Integra, may I ask why not?"   
  
"I don't want a hellhound running around in my organization. I have a reputation to up hold!"  
  
"…Fine. Have it your way… And a good evening to you Sir Hellsing."  
  
With a huge smile Alucard's presence left Integra's office. Afterwards with a small sigh she took her gameboy out from under the documents.  
  
"…Why won't you just kill that creature? You stupid little rat type thing…"  
  
(Master, you do know that Pikachu can't defeat Onyx right?)  
  
"…ALUCARD!"  
  
********************  
  
{That was productive oh great one! What next? Prank calls?}  
  
Alucard went back to his chamber to think of another plan and to talk to his ever annoying, but lovable Cromwell.  
  
(Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Half the reason I'm insane is because of you! All you ever do is talk…talk…and talk some more.)  
  
{Your point?}  
  
(…I hate you…)  
  
{Same here buddy!}  
  
(Hellsing has denied your lame request of a vacation, so leave me alone till I need you.)  
  
{You maimed me…Oh! It hurts! My heart! How can you be so cruel?}  
  
(And you call me melodramatic?)  
  
{If I had a middle finger I would be giving you it right now.}  
  
(If I let you out without permission…What exactly would the consequences be?)  
  
{I would run around a few days, come back, and everyone would live happily ever after…}  
  
(You scare me sometimes.)  
  
{Why, thank you Master! I'm flattered! Really I am! But why not talk to Hellsing about…I don't know…a gameboy?}  
  
(And if I refuse oh little fuzzy one?)  
  
{A few days after you have bitten Ceras you wanted to see what made her mind tick. You then-}  
  
(Okay! I'll do it.) 'Damn miserable little piece of…'  
  
{I love you too!}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I do not own Hellsing or Gameboy. Gameboy belong to Nintendo.   
  
What do you think of Cromwell? Good or bad personality? What is the threat Cromwell promises Alucard if his demands are not met? Will Alucard succeed with his Gameboy blackmail scheme? 


End file.
